A Path of Love and A Path of Hate
by SorrowfulTear22
Summary: At only eight years old Amaya Yamauchi's clan was massacared right before her eyes. Her older brother was taken by Sky Shinobi and her life was spared. Now, she only has one goal in mind; To become the strongest kunoichi the world has ever seen. But when a simple mission brings her to the gates of Konoha what will she find? Love? Family? (OC / SasukeXSakura, SakuraXAkihiko)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Amaya Yamauchi

**Location:** Black Swamp Of Maki Village

Sunlight peers in through the window, streaking the vinillia capet with a sandy gold tint. A soft moan escapes the lips of a overheated kunoichi. Lazily she drapes an arm over her forehead, complaining under her breath about the untolerable heat.

The thought opening the window would have at least provided a little bit of cold air but summer had other objectives. It's first one being, giving her a taste of what to expect after death. Since she sure as hell she isn't going to hevan. That is, not after the profession she decided on.

Sweat trickles down the side of her face, sending a rather ticklish sensation up her skin. She brushs the droplets off with the back of her hand.

Summer in the swamp is by far the worst possible thing in the world. Not only is it hot, but the air is just so mucky, that it's damn near impossible to breath. She exhales hot air from her lungs. she licks her dry, cracked lips in an attempt to bring moisture back to them. 

Finding no change in her condition she rolls out of bed, immdiatly regreating it. Heat on top of hangover makes a very bad combination. Her head pulses to the beat of her heart, giving her a killer headache. She places a hand to her throbing temple, hoping to sooth it.

With uncoordinated steps she staggers free from her bed room and into the living room instead. Her house is small, but it's comfortable. Provided with one decent sized bed room, a charming little bathroom, a fully equipt kitchen and a very spacious living room. However, the selling point wasn't the inside it was the outside. The deck, to be more spacific. It was built right over the swamp, allowing her to a lovely view and in the summer times a place to jump off and swim from.

Of course living on a swamp came with it's usual threats. Things such as Alligators, Water snakes, and theves where common around these parts. Those are the very reasons why she doesn't swim in the river anymore. Ever since last year when an alligator slid off the bank and came drifting through the current right toward her, she's dreaded the swamp.

She walks over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of milk. Flicking off the top, she presses her lips against the opening, gulping down two mouth fulls before lowering the carton and droping her head. Few pale droplets soak into the front of her shirt, refreshing her skin with it's icy feel. She delicatly swips a thumb across her bottom lip, whiping the milk's imprint off her skin. She then places the milk back into the fridge.

With cat-like footsteps she walks back into the living room, ploping down on the couch. She kicks her fet up on the coffee table, knocking a couple scrolls to the floor. As they clatter to the ground, one unravels. Curiousity brings her gaze toward the unfolded scroll.

Written in keji is a simple message.

_Speak to informant in the Land of Waves. _

A mission.

She must have neglected it or at the very least forgotten about it last night when she came home from the bar. Dispite her yough the bartender was a rather chill guy. He watched over her like an older brother would and protected her from any wondering eyes. In return she gave him her attention and company. They could talk for hours, going on and on about the places they've seen or in Makoto's case the people he's talked to. Since pour Makoto never leaves the bar it's almost impossible for him to go off and sigh see. In fact, The furthest he's been is Hida; And that's really not saying much since it's only two hundred miles south of Maki. It's sad really, with Makoto's yough he should be off seeing all there is.

She shakes her head, dismissing the disappointing thoughts. Standing, she reaches forward, plucking the scroll off the ground. It's a simple mission, but at least it would get her out of the heat for a few days.

She renters her room, grabbing the Titanium trimed backpack from the end of her bed. Quickly she throws together all the nessisary tools and clothes she'll need for her travels, stuffing them into her pack. She turns toward her dresser, reaching out to close the draws behind her. That's when her gaze flickers to the objects orginized neatly on top of her dresser. A row of picture frames. Each picture she'd tried to forget over the years, letting them collect dust.

But just this once, she reaches out to one, wraping it in her hand. Slowly she strokes her thumb over the dust-covered glass. immediatly a smiling face stares through the frame. His gold eyes shine with happiness and his goofy smile is ment just for her. She hadley even recignized the childish face of her older brother.

A flicker of fire crosses her mind follwed by the flashback of screams echoing in the background of her thoughts. She remembered being so little at that time. Her small arms reaching out for something, for someone. "_AMAYA!" _his scream brings her jolting back to reality. The picture frame slips from her hand, shattering against the floorboards.

Instinctivly her hand clasps around the edge of her dresser. She supports her weight against it, breathing heavily. It has been so long since she's thought back to that dreadful day. It wasn't a memory she wanted to remeber, that's why she'd shoved it to the back of her mind all these years. Tears burn behind her eyes and she lowers her head. It was a mistake to have touched that damn picture.

She rips her back pack from off the end of her bed, jerking it onto her shoulders. Quickly she marches out of her room, leaving the picture where it lies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Makoto Waka

**Location :** Maki Village

Maki is a small village. If you where to stand in the center of town you could actually see both ends of the village. That's how small it is. Amaya wasn't sure why she liked the place so much. it should have reminded her of all the pain she went though elevn years ago but for some reason, it just doesn't. It's almost like this village was home, or at the very least it felt like she held a connection to the land.

Sadly, The village was named after the desaster that struck eleven years ago. It was the day that Swamp Shinobi decided to make a horrific deal with the overpowered Sky shinobi. This very deal tore apart not only the village but Amaya's family as well. She use to belong to a small clan of blood manipulators. They where the soul of this village, making it seem much larger and lively than it actually is. But then, Sky shinobi came in with their fire bombs and they drew their swords, slaying each and every family member she had. All except for her older brother, Akihiko. Instead of being killed he was taken by the enemy.

So to this day Amaya's one and only goal is to grow stronger and eventually overthrow the land of sky. She raises her head looking to the with a glare. Someday she'll be stronger than even god. Her gaze lowers and she looks toward the buildings ahead.

The remaining residents of Maki are relitivly peaceful people. Most tend to welcome new comers with open arms, in hope they stay and bring news and intresting stories along with them. Naturally there are those few residents who are untrusting toward strangers and would prefer to stick with their own kind. Otherwise saying, they'd prefer to group together with family and life long friends and glare anyone else out of existance. No one ever really bothered her though. everyone she met seemed rather comfortable in her presence.

As Amaya passes the bakery a sweetened smell lingers in the air. Ko, her neighbor must be baking sweet bread again. Such a unique thing sweet bread is. Amaya could probably eat it by the loaf. Her very spirit lightens when she spots the elderly woman, Ko removing loafs from the massive oven in her kitchen. The dark haired woman looks her direction, giving a friendly wave. Amaya waves back, smiling happily toward her.

After her parents died it was none other than Ko who took her in, hidding her and sheltering her as if she was one of her own children. Unfortantly the woman wasn't able to bare a child but that didn't stop her from treating Amaya like a daughter.

Amaya walks pass the General Supplise Store without even a second glance. She heads streight into Makoto's Bar. As they say, everything looks different in the light of day. Makoto's Bar included. She vegualy remembered a rather darkened setting last night. There was a dull thump of music playing from the speaks, and people where loud as ever. Cheering and fighting. But today it's a very calm and empty place.

She stands in the door way, looking around at the empty tables for a moment before turning her attention to the young man arranging bottles of sake. Makoto.

His spikey red hair is a real eye catcher. The way short strands flare out at the top and how two longer strands curl down pass his shoulders reminds her of a phonex's wings. The rest of him is as natural as a young man can be. He's handsome for twenty three and his eyes are to die for. Any girl would kill for such bright blue iris, and for long, thick eye lashes such as his.

Amaya grins, quietly approaching the bar behind Makoto. Swift as a kitten she lifts herself up onto the bar, clompletly unnoticed. She smirks to herself, amused by his lack of awareness.

"Hey Makoto!" She calls out suddenly. The phoneix haired bartender drops a glass in surprise. They both wince as it shatters into a million pieces. Then Makoto whips his head toward her, glaring half heartedly. Amaya rubs the back of her head, nerviously grinning back at the handsome young man in front of her.

"Your always so reckless Amaya," Makoto complians, crouching to pick up the shards of glass.

"What! Your the one who dropped it!" She snaps back at him, appalled by his imature "pass-the blame" game.

Makoto smirks up at her, amused by her reaction. Her heart throbs against her chest as heat rises to her cheeks. She pouts her lips and jerks her head away, muttering insults under her breath. Makoto stands, brushing the shards of glass off his palm and in the trash bin hidden under the bar. He then places his arms across the bar and he leans in toward her, observing her with a rather amused perk of his eye brow.

Amaya's breath catches under his stare and she springs off the bar, pulling out her mission scroll in attempt to divert his attention. She wiggles it in her hand, grinning. "I have a job to get to."

Makoto's amusement fades behind a look of worry. He streightens up and crosses his arms firmly over his chest. "A mission?" he asks, raising a brow in curiousity.

"Yep. It looks like i'll get to go to The Land of Waves this time," She states.

Makoto frowns, looking to the bar in front of him. He swipes his hand across the counter, brushing invisible pieces of dust off the wooden platform. "That's pretty far away..." He flickers her a glance. "Are you planning on comming back?"

His question would have caught her off guard or at the very least confused her, if it wheren't for the slight worry creasing Mokoto's brows. Her grin turns to a small smile and she shakes her head in disappointment. "Of course i'm comming back. This is my home," she says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. She then smirks wickedly, leaning in toward Makoto and flicking his chest with her index finger. "Besides, who else will let me buy a drink at nineteen?"

Makoto gives a disapproving narrow of his eyes then playfully taps her on the head with a loose fist. Amaya giggles in responce catching his hand between both of hers. She smiles up at him. "I'll be back soon, Kay?" She calls out, springing away from the bar and instead heading for the door.

"You better!" He calls after her.

She gives a smirk, entering out into the empty streets of Maki. For what could be the last time she breaths in the sent of home. From the thick heat, to the smell of burnt pine. In one swift burst of energy she darts down the street, toward the jungle surrounding Maki village.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Banshou Kumori (Sunset Shadow)

**Location :** Land of Noodles

The ride from The Land of Swamps that brought her to The Land of Noodles was a very short one. It had felt like only a few minutes long and because of it she was alloud a couple hours to explore Niral Village. So far she's concluded that Noodles is a very relitive term to the land. Each stand she walks pass hosts a different sort of noodle. From Baked to thick and thin. It seems that almost any noodle ever evented is sold right here in this very village.

Her gaze scans over the buildins in serch for an inn. It doesn't take long to find one. The building is massive, standing out from the noodle madness like a becon of light. She weeves her way through the crowds of noise, her stomach growling with hunger.

Flumbling she springs free from the crowd, landign right at the door of the inn. She casts a glace of disbelief over her shoulder. The fact that she managed to get through such a mess was almost a merical. It could have taken her an entire day to coordinate through the storm of buisness men and persistant sellers. But here she is, at the entrence to saftey. With a thankful sigh she enters the building.

Immediatly the smell of ramen welcomes her hunger back to life. Her head tilts toward the restrant attached to the two story inn. Aki Sora. Otherwise known as Autum Sky. And would you guess what the hell their selling. Ramen. Amaya moans in protest. Since she was three the thought of ramen made her want to puke. Dispite the culture of her family and the small amount of distance between her land and The Land of Noodles, she's never had a liking for the slippery, flavored noodles.

Soreness slowly creeps up her shoulders. Jerking her gaz away from the unplesant restraunt, she approaches the young woman bhind the front desk. A tired yawn escapes her lips.

"Hi there, how may i help you?" The bright haired woman asks thoughtfully.

"One room, please," Amaya mummbles with a tried twitch of her eye.

The woman nods in reply. "Your name?"

"Amaya Yamauchi," she states, sliding the proper amount of cash across the small desk between her and the woman.

The woman takes the roll of money, flipping through it before noding in acceptance. She slides a room key to Amaya, smiling kindly. "Second floor, to you left." Amaya nods tiredly and approaches the stair case across from the restraunt.

The second floor isn't much different from the bottom floor. Instead of a ramen restraunt through there are noodle stickers painted along the walls. It's a depressing attempt at brightening the building with it's culture. Amaya wonders down the hall to her left, glancing at the numbers tacked to each door.

Her room is a easy find. Too easy. She could probably have found her room in pitch darkness. She reaches for the door knob, only for the door beside her to suddenly fly open.

A firm body colides with hers, knocking her off balance and against the opposite wall from her room. Vibrant Jade eyes flicker down to meet her alarmed stare.

A shinobi.

She concludes with surprise. However the rest of the shinobi's apperance is a mystery. Everything except for his enchanting green eyes is well hidden under a black fabric. From head to toe he looked like a true shinobi.

From the outline of the shinobi's body it's clear that this is indeed a boy. And considering the touches of detail, liek his flat, toned chest, his muscular biceps and his overall dominant appearance.

She turns her head, looking to the hands firmly pressed against the wall on either side of her head. He's close. _Way too close_. She could actually smell fresh roses and ocean mist comming off the boy's clothes. She titls her chin up, meeting his searching stare. "Who..." His voice starts but another one quickly and loudly interupts his sentence, cutting him off immedialty.

"Hey, get back here theif!" A man calls from the room across the hall.

The shinobi leaning in toward her rips away, using his hands to shove himself backward. An older gentlmen lunges right at the spot the shinobi had just been, tackling the ground instead. Amaya blinks down at the old man in surprise before looking to the mysterious shinobi.

His gaze meets hers one last time then he sprints into the room he'd just escaped from. Suddenly he jumps out an open window, vanishing completely from her sight. Amaya stares after him, confused and somewhat curious about his apperance.

The olderly man jumps to his feet, growling after the shinobi. "Get back here!" he calls, running into the room the shinobi had just sprang from.

Amaya quickly takes her leave, ducking into the safety of her room. She closes the door behind her, locking it. Taking a deep breath she laughs. It looks like she's not the only criminal in town this time. Too bad she had no clue who the boy was. She'd love to have a spar with him and test her skills against his.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Location:** Ship to The Land of Water

Ocean breeze brushes across her skin, glittering in the sunlight like sparkles. Her long black and gold streaked hair lashes behind her like ribbins dancing through the wind. A smile spreads across her lips and she tilts her head back, enjoying the cold rush of wind and the everlasting smell of salt water.

Home didn't have this kind of feeling in the summer. Home didn't have an endless ocean or the smell of salt. Home had heat and silence. But here, there is no silsnce. There is only freedom. She loved it. She loved the cold breeze, she loved the smell, but more than anything she loved the blissful slice of freedom she felt.

Gracefully, she pounces up onto the railing under her hands, letting her entire body take the winds lashing. Her clothes flutter behind her, followign the rythem of her hair. She slips her eyes close, picturing a endless meadow, with vallies of pure green grass, and mountian tops sticking out in the background covered in bautiful snow. More importantly the sun; Vibrant and warm, peering through tree branches with little golden streaks.

"Quite a free sprited kunoichi, aint ya!" A smooth voice calls over the wind's roar.

Her eyes flash open and she whips her head around in surprise. A young man stands just a few feet behind her, hands shoved in his jean pockets. His long green hair lashes behind him like long blades of grass swaying to the winds melody. His emerald eyes peer toward her with a light touch of amusement lurking in their gleam.

Amaya's face heats in embarassment. She slips her legs forward, taking a seat on the railing instead of crouching on it. She looks back toward the endless waves ahead of the ship. "I haven't been this far out of the country before. I guess i got a little excited!" she calls back to the handsome stranger.

A chuckle comes from right beside her and she looks over in alarm. The young man stands beside her, his feet perfectly balanced on top of the railing. "You must be from pretty far outland, huh?" he asks.

She nods slightly, looking back down to his feet. As she takes a closer look at the soles of his boots she finds the faint glow of green chakra.

_A shinobi_. She deems, looking up at the young man curiously. He certiantly didn't dress like a shinobi. If anything he looked like noble blood, someone of importance. Someone she should avoid.

With a uneasy and forced smile she spins around, dropping from the railing. Her feet hit the deck. "Well, it was nice speaking with you, but i have to gather my things." She quickly walks toward the stair case peeking out from the top side of the deck.

"Then you must be going to The Land of Water," the shinobi calls from just a few feet behind her.

Her throat tightens and she quickens her pace. "Look no offense but i'd prefer not to involve myself with people like you," she states, glancing over her shoulder toward the persistant shinobi. He raises an eye brow in question.

Amaya glances down to his white suit then back to his eyes. Relization seems to hit him at just that moment and a smirk finds it's way across his lips. "Why is that?" he asks, following her down the stairs.

A flair of annoyance pulses through her and she tightens her hands into fists. "I just prefer to keep my distance when it comes to nobility. Expecially _shinobi_ that fall into that classification."

"Are you a criminal?" He suddenly asks.

Amaya tenses, her gaze narrowing ahead of her. "No," she lies through clinched teeth.

The shinobi snickers behind her and she darts him a glare. thats when she notices the sly smirk across the boy's lips. He turns his head away, but his gaze slides toward her from the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry. your secret is safe with me." he states.

Amaya's eyes widen just the slightest then without a second thought she turns on her heels and she marches on toward her room, needing safety.


End file.
